Sem amor Só a loucura
by Lyani
Summary: Tudo parecia muito confuso, e estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão natural. Rangiku/Aizen sem deixar de ser Rangiku/Gin
1. Only an ocean away

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à Bleach™ _

_Fanfic __**MATURE**__(acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**SEM AMOR. SÓ A LOUCURA**

* * *

• **Capítulo 1**

**Only an ocean away…¹**

Por mais que se esforçasse, e por vezes se esforçava de verdade, Rangiku nunca conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente para redigir os imensos relatórios que seu tão amado Taichou lhe designava a cada dia. Seus pensamentos acabavam por se perder entre as novas coleções primavera-verão ou outono-inverno do Mundo Real e o sakê devidamente escondido sob o estofado à sua frente no escritório bem arrumado e mobiliado do Gotei X. Debruçou-se de forma desajeitada sobre os papéis, escondendo o rosto nos braços e suspirando profundamente. O que não daria para poder deitar-se preguiçosamente sobre o sofá naquele momento. Sentiu as pálpebras pesando e não fez esforço algum para lutar contra o sono repentino que a tomou, apenas acomodou-se melhor e adormeceu profundamente em segundos. Geralmente quando adormecia assim pesado, não sonhava. Seus sonhos, raros, eram sempre tumultuados e quando acordava, não se lembrava de quase nada, apenas algumas cenas perdidas e confusas. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes adormecera assim, em cima dos relatórios do Gotei X, para horror de seu Taichou, que muitas vezes a acordava berrando seu nome tão alto que imaginava se toda a Sereitei não ouvia. E hoje, não seria diferente. Seu sono era tão profundo que não ouviu os passos firmes e decididos que iam em direção a mesa onde estava, e tão pouco sentiu a pressão das mãos sobre o tampo, até que a voz alta e forte chegasse aos seus ouvidos de forma tão assustadora.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sua primeira reação foi sentar-se muito ereta, piscando várias vezes até conseguir focalizar o rosto irado de seu Taichou. Um arrepio subiu pelas suas costas, e seus volumosos seios arfavam agora devido ao susto. Começou a juntar os relatórios que se espalharam sobre a mesa um pouco corada e sorrindo sem graça. Quando se recuperou o suficiente para falar, sua voz era delicada, suave e muito gentil. Talvez até demais, beirando a bajulação.

"T-taichou, o Sr. me deu um susto. Eu..."

"Você estava dormindo em serviço de novo Matsumoto" Ele ia dizendo enquanto andava de um lado para ao outro agora, os braços cruzados em frente às suas vestes de capitão do Gotei X, a zanpakutou atada às costas como sempre. Seu semblante era pesado, mas não tão sério quanto antes, e as palavras saiam rápidas e repetitivas. Era o velho discurso de sempre, as palavras sobre ser uma tenente muito relapsa, que precisava se dedicar mais. Involuntariamente Rangiku bocejou e ele lhe lançou aquele olhar gelado que por diversas vezes a petrificara, mas não agora. Estava por demais sonolenta para prestar atenção a esse detalhe ou a qualquer coisa que ele estava lhe dizendo. Permanecia sentada o olhando, mas seus pensamentos dançavam como antes entre uma roupa e outra, entre uma garrafa de sakê e as fofocas da Sereitei. Alguns muitos minutos depois ele parou, percebendo que tudo aquilo era inútil, e falando num ar desanimado:

"Hoje é meu dia de ronda, Matsumoto. Estarei fora durante a noite toda, e quando voltar amanhã de manhã por volta das 10h quero essas pilhas inteiras preenchidas, me entendeu?"

Rangiku balançou a cabeça enquanto se esforçava para não bocejar novamente. Na verdade não tinha ouvido direito o que ele tinha dito, mas ao vê-lo sair de forma decidida, imaginou que só voltaria no dia seguinte, devido provavelmente à sua ronda rotineira. Levantou-se, espreguiçando lentamente e ao levantar os braços, uniu as mãos abaixo dos longos cabelos, levando-os juntos e deixando os fios ruivos e levemente ondulados caírem de volta às costas. Abriu e fechou os grandes olhos de um azul muito profundo e sentou-se no sofá confortavelmente com um sorriso dançando nos lábios. As vezes quando se sentava sozinha no Gotei X, lembrava da sua trajetória até ali. Esforçara-se demais para chegar onde estava hoje, trabalhando com pessoas respeitáveis e amigas. Mas o caminho até ali só tinha sido possível, porquê...

O nome dele adentrou sua mente como um espectro trazendo um sentimento que nunca conseguia definir. Lembrava-se dele sempre com um aperto quente que subia-lhe do estômago até o peito. Era doce e amargo. E sempre a deixava muito triste, como agora. Só chegara até ali porquê Gin a tinha ajudado, estendido sua mão, salvado sua vida. Não tivera uma vida fácil até conhecê-lo e por esse motivo, para Rangiku, sua vida começara apenas neste dia. Suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto tentando fazer o sentimento sumir, a lembrança se apagar, mas sabia que era inútil. Sabia que acontecesse o que acontecesse, ele estaria sempre lá dentro dela. De alguma forma, escondido entre os seus suspiros, nas noites solitárias, assombrando-lhe os sonhos com aquele sorriso cínico e as pálpebras sempre fechadas, fazendo seu rosto lembrar o de uma raposa maliciosa. Ela não tinha medo dele. Era algo sempre perdido entre a eterna gratidão por ele tê-la salvado, e a dor de sempre vê-lo partir, deixando-a para trás.

• ──────────────────────── •

Passos.

Sorriu daquela forma sempre serena. Uma característica única. Os olhos cerrados compunham um ar ainda mais sutil ao seu semblante. Mantinha o cotovelo direito sobre o braço de seu trono e a mão tocando-lhe o rosto numa posição pensativa.

Os passos cessaram. Não houve nenhuma manifestação do recém chegado. Em respeito, ele aguardava o Rei permitir-lhe pronunciar-se.

Após alguns segundos, Aizen abriu os olhos castanhos por entre os quais caía displicente uma mecha de seus cabelos no mesmo tom, e fitou Ulquiorra a sua frente sem nada dizer. Ulquiorra sabia que era a sua permissão para dizer o que o trazia ali e o fez de forma rápida e objetiva. Sua voz era fria, grave e baixa. Qualquer Shinigami ou humano não preparado ouviria aquele som como o da própria morte. O tom de voz de Ulquiorra transmitia um sentimento de desespero tão grande, que era como sentir a alma estilhaçar-se.

Aizen, no entanto, jamais se afetara. Fechando novamente os olhos, manteve o sorriso leve nos lábios e quando se pronunciou, sua voz era macia, serena e extremamente cordial.

"Isso pode esperar. Hoje tenho outros planos..."

Ulquiorra não esperou sequer mais que um segundo para retirar-se. Respeitava seu Rei acima de qualquer coisa, assim como todos os demais. Aizen possuía uma liderança nata, uma imponência absoluta. De forma natural, qualquer palavra ou gesto seu era sempre uma ordem a ser obedecida, sob qualquer circunstância.

Assim que viu-se sozinho novamente na sala de seu trono, Aizen levantou-se majestoso e com um simples gesto no ar, abriu uma garganta para um lugar que há muito não visitava. Seu sorriso aumentou ao passar pelo portal.

• ──────────────────────── •

_No matter how hard I tried,  
I die inside,  
to let you go²_

_Nevava de leve, flocos brancos e transparentes caindo suavemente nas ruas, telhados, árvores. Estava sentada no chão empoeirado de um galpão, coberta apenas com uma manta. Os curtos cabelos bagunçados de minutos antes quando estivera dormindo. Seus olhos azuis fitavam com tristeza, através do vão da porta aberta, as costas do rapaz que caminhava para longe, para algum lugar. Sentiu uma lágrima dançar em seus olhos, mas não a deixou rolar pelo rosto. Não de novo... _

_Gin..._

Abriu os olhos assustada, fitando o teto. Levantou o corpo, sentando-se no sofá, uma mão na cabeça e o olhar perdido. Sentia a boca amarga e o peito apertado. Suspirou, recostando-se no sofá. Aquele sonho que a acompanhava desde que... desde que ele se fora, mais uma vez, deixando apenas um sorriso cínico, umas palavras irônicas. Lembrava como se fosse ontem da confusão gerada na Sereitei pelo falso assassinato de Aizen. Todo aquele plano maligno que envolveu a morte dos membros da Central 46, a quase morte de Hinamori, uma luta quase mortal entre seu Taichou e... Gin. As ultimas palavras dele antes de partir para o Hueco Mundo ainda queimavam-lhe a alma.

•

"_Que pena. Teria sido ótimo se minha capitura tivesse durado um pouco mais. Adeus, Rangiku. Sinto muito"_

•

E aquele sorriso cínico. Aquele semblante malicioso e sarcástico, uma união entre os cabelos lisos, finos e da cor do luar que lhe caiam no rosto, as pálpebras fechadas e os lábios curvados num sorriso brincalhão, irônico, amedrontador. Era sua marca registrada. Isso lhe causava uma certa tristeza, pois diferia tanto do sorriso carinhoso e do semblante amigo do garoto que tão gentilmente lhe salvara a vida, quando ainda era uma criança, sozinha, assustada e que não sabia lidar com a vastidão de seus poderes. Era triste cruzar com ele pelos corredores da Sereitei e senti-lo tão distante, tão frio, tão preocupado com seus planos ambiciosos que muitas vezes sequer dirigia-lhe o olhar. Perguntava-se interiormente como seria se algum dia estivessem frente a frente como oponentes. Será que ele teria algum problema em tirá-la de seu caminho? Já estivera quase nessa posição uma vez, quando se interpôs entre ele e Hinamori, na luta com seu Taichou. Ele iria matar Hinamori. Ela não quisera acreditar, mas ele iria. Lembrava-se claramente da força espiritual forte e densa que a arrastou por vários metros, até conseguir parar, bloqueando o golpe. Lembrava-se da dificuldade em respirar, da força descomunal que precisara desprender para continuar bloqueando a zanpakutou dele de perfurar Hinamori. A dificuldade em falar, em chamá-lo de Ichimaru Taichou, de encará-lo naquele momento, desacreditando ser aquele que um dia a salvara. Lembra-se do semblante sério dele, levemente espantado, e do sorriso que se seguiu. Cínico. Nem uma palavra sequer. Ele recolheu sua zanpakutou, sem abrir os olhos. Não se passou nem mesmo um minuto e ele já estava se afastando, indo embora, mais uma vez...

•

"_É isso que odeio em você. O péssimo hábito de desaparecer sem me dizer onde está indo… ainda não mudou…"_

•

Os anos de sofrimento que a tinham tornado a mulher forte que era, foram os mesmos que o fizeram frio. Era uma pena... Para ela. Ele adorava ser como era. Adorava estar onde estava. Matsumoto balançou a cabeça e passou as mãos nos olhos, tentando refrear as lembranças. Instintivamente, levou a mão para baixo do estofado, sentindo os dedos tocar no vidro frio de sua garrafa de sakê. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso tristonho no canto dos lábios, mas o sorriso não durou mais que alguns segundos, se desfazendo muito rápido ao sentir uma pressão espiritual tão absurda que sentiu seus ombros pesarem, como se estivesse sendo empurrada para baixo. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, a porta do Gotei X foi empurrada com delicadeza, mas de forma apressada.

"Gomen, Matsumoto Fukutaicho" Era um shinigami do Gotei XII e Rangiku estranhou vê-lo ali, principalmente ao notar o semblante assustado e muito preocupado. – Venho a pedido... a pedido de Aiz... Aizen. Ele pediu para chamá-la. – o shinigami gaguejou parecendo muito amendrontado. A mão de Rangiku escorregou, ficando solta ao lado do sofá, esquecida do que ia fazer, o corpo ainda meio curvado, a garganta seca ao ouvir aquele nome. O Shinigami estava de joelhos e mantinha a cabeça baixa, quase tocando o chão, seu corpo tremia levemente. Ela notou que aquilo não era apenas respeito, mas indícios de que ele estava sofrendo a pressão espiritual poderosa que vinha de algum lugar na Sereitei. Estremeceu ao imaginar que vinha realmente de Aizen. Abriu e fechou a boca muitas vezes antes de conseguir encontrar as palavras, mas quando falou, as palavras jorraram rápidas, desconexas e repletas de assombro.

"Aizen? Mas... como? Onde ele... Aizen?? Como ele entrou na Sereitei?? Os Taichous foram avisados?"

"Não Matsumoto Fukutaicho... Ele... ele... surgiu de repente, sua pressão espiritual deixou todos paralisados. Ele quer vê-la, por favor..." Ele estava implorando para que ela fosse rápido, pois tinha a esperança que aquela sensação e pressão devastadora fossem parar. A voz dele tremia ao pronunciar fracamente as palavras.

Rangiku levantou-se do sofá de repente muito determinada. Passou pelo shinigami ajoelhado na porta do Gotei X com muita pressa, e usando shumpoo, acompanhou a crescente pressão espiritual até chegar ao local onde ele se encontrava. Se não fosse pelas vestes e o cabelo penteado de forma diferente, talvez ela não tivesse ficado tão chocada, pois ele agia de forma tão natural, parado diante do Gotei XII com as mãos no bolso, que Rangiku chegou a pensar que se estivesse vestido como antes, ela o teria cumprimentado normalmente esquecendo-se do acontecido. Mas não era o caso e estava tão aturdida que não conseguia mover-se ou dizer qualquer coisa. Havia mais ou menos uns 30 shinigamis curvados e ajoelhados perante Aizen, como se o venerassem, mas ela sabia que era a poderosa força espiritual dele. Observava a cena, sentindo as pernas tremerem e os ombros doerem ante a força que fazia para se manter em pé lutando contra a força espiritual descomunal que vinha dele. Em seu rosto, um semblante carismático e amigo, dançava um sorriso meigo. Algo naquele semblante lhe transmitia receio, apesar de toda aquela máscara de bondade. Era mais ou menos o mesmo sentimento que tinha ao observar uma borboleta. Tão bela, tão especialmente encantadora, uma flor com asas, suavemente flutuando entre as árvores num dia de sol. Uma cena tão bonita e no entanto, tão... tão assustadora. Sempre tivera medo de borboletas. Medo e atração. Toda vez que via uma, sentia-se irremediavelmente atraída para ela... tinha vontade de toca-la, segura-la entre as mãos para observa-la pra sempre, mas toda vez que chegava perto de mais, sentia um medo crescente. Toda aquela beleza, toda aquela aparente inocência e serenidade lhe causava arrepios. Havia algo de errado em tudo aquilo. Para Rangiku, borboletas tinham algo de assustador. E aquele sorriso também.

"Deseja algo?" Assustou-se ao ouvir a própria voz perguntar no meio de toda aquela cena estranha, confusa, inesperada.

"Sim... mas certamente se eu disser aqui, muitos a olhariam de uma forma estranha. Tem certeza de que quer que eu diga mesmo na frente de todos?"

_Onde estava Hitsugaya Taichou quando mais precisava dele. _Foi o que passou pela mente confusa de Rangiku, enquanto tentava encontrar palavras para respondê-lo. Por final, apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. "Onde?". Dissera baixo demais, mas tinha certeza que se ele não tinha ouvido, tinha lido seus lábios.

"Me ache" Ele sorria mais amplamente agora, e em segundos adentrou uma garganta desaparecendo. Era como se tivessem tirado um peso sem igual de cima de seus ombros. Viu com certa preocupação alguns shinigamis de patentes mais baixas, desmaiarem. Ficou ainda algum tempo parada no mesmo lugar, sem se importar com os olhares curiosos que lhe eram dirigidos. Seus pensamentos se perderam...

• ──────────────────────── •

Estava frio. Era quase fim do ano.

Sentado em um restaurante de varanda, Aizen vestia um terno branco, sem gravata e um sobretudo na mesma cor, sapatos pretos, cabelos da época em que era um Taichou na Sereitei e óculos. Tomava um chocolate quente enquanto esperava ser abordado. Apesar de toda sua imponência e poder, tinha gostos simples, como este. Adorava vir àquele restaurante escondido em um bairro afastado de Karakura. Ficava próximo ao lago e tinha um ambiente confortável, além de oferecer o melhor chocolate quente que já provara. Levou a caneca aos lábios que estavam curvados em um sorriso apreciador. O sorriso se devia, além do sabor delicioso da bebida, ao recente sentimento de um vínculo formado em sua Reiatsu. Ela demorara mais de quarenta minutos, mas sabia que ela estava utilizando um encantamento conhecido para localizar shinigamis, e seu sorriso se acentuou ainda mais. _Hum...não precisava de tanto. Mas... acho que ela foi sábia. Ela poderia simplesmente ter vindo ao mundo real e aqui, ter sentido minha presença.. simples, mas preferiu ser mais ágil... Esperta ela. Afinal, minha reiatsu não ficaria num nível elevado para ser facilmente localizada. Vamos esperar..._"

Ele se acomodou melhor na cadeira confortável do restaurante. Uma garçonete muito simpática aproximou-se, derretendo-se num sorriso para ele enquanto perguntava se precisava de mais alguma coisa. Ele sorriu para a moça, que provavelmente quando estivesse na cozinha com suas companheiras iria contar o fato aos risinhos e suspiros, e disse que estava bem, não precisava de mais nada por enquanto. A moça se afastou ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Mas ele já não olhava mais, seus olhos estavam fixos na caneca sobre a mesa, de onde subia uma fumaça densa e um aroma maravilhoso. Aguardava o momento em que ela chegaria, de forma tranqüila, aproveitando a brisa gelada em contraste com a bebida quente.

Foi quase no final de sua bebida que a avistou, parada a uma certa distância do restaurante. Não chegou a fitá-la abertamente, mas sabia que ela estava ali, travando uma luta interna antes de abordá-lo. Sabia a cor do vestido que ela usava, e que era impróprio para a noite fria, as sandálias de salto fino, exagerados, mas que a deixavam muito atraente, embora soubesse que ela deveria estar morrendo de frio. Sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar nisso. Tinha notícias de o quanto ela era desligada.

Sentiu a aproximação e continuou observando a caneca, esperando-a se manifestar. Esperou pacientemente o tempo que ela precisava ficar em pé diante dele, sem falar. Sabia que ela estava esperando que ele falasse primeiro, mas não faria isso. Ela tivera coragem suficiente para vir até ele, encontraria um pouco mais para dirigir-lhe a palavra, mesmo que ele sequer tenha levantado os olhos.

"Olá Aizen. Desculpe a demora" A voz dela saiu firme e séria, ao contrário do que ele esperava. Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco, mas ainda olhava para sua caneca. Ela era tão transparente, que conseguia saber que ela estava lutando para não passar as mãos em seus braços para afastar o frio, apenas para não lhe demonstrar fraqueza.

"Para alguém de seu nível e sua posição, achei que viria imediatamente, mas considerando-se que seu Taichou é uma criança, eu me admiro por você ter vindo antes do esperado" Sem dar tempo para qualquer resposta, ele abre os olhos virando a cabeça para uma jovem que servia as mesas, chamando-a delicadamente. "Por favor... Minha convidada acaba de chegar, poderia trazer uma bebida para a dama?" Não precisava olhar pra ela para saber que ela olhava-o com certo desprezo, mas também com certo interesse. Havia um vinco em sua testa, deixando o semblante sério. A garçonete voltou-se sorridente, vestia um uniforme bonito e bem alinhado, e tinha os cabelos presos num coque. Trazia nas mãos um pequeno bloco de papel onde se podia ler no canto superior, o nome do restaurante em letras douradas e bem desenhadas. Aizen notou o sorriso dela tremer quando olhou Rangiku dos pés a cabeça. Sentiu a tão clássica rivalidade feminina densa no ar. Tomou um gole mais de seu chocolate. A moça aguardava o pedido de Rangiku, que veio logo a seguir.

"Água, por favor" Algo no tom dela ao fazer o pedido o desagradou. Algo naquele pedido inocente, no jeito como ela estava em pé diante dele, no olhar um pouco estreito escondendo grande parte da íris muito azul. Não soube dizer o que fora exatamente, mas despertara algo nele. Rápido. Foi assim que o sorriso dele morreu nos lábios, seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara dura.

"Se eu realmente quisesse você morta, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo.Se eu quisesse a Sereitei destruída, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo. Nem você, nem qualquer um dos Taichous da Sereitei teve qualquer chance contra o que fiz... Desconsidere a hipótese de que quero algum mal a você" O tom de voz até então gentil e sereno, tornara-se baixo, grave e gélido. Mesmo sem fitá-la, sentiu o gesto instintivo que ela fez ao levar as mãos aos braços, para afastar o frio e o que ele sabia ter sido um arrepio que lhe subiu pela espinha. Furtivamente, e de forma que ela nem notasse, dirigiu o olhar para os lábios dela, que ela mordeu para evitar que tremesse. Então sorriu, fechando os olhos. "Água, Rangiku-san? Será que finalmente entrou em abstinência?"

"Só bebo na presença de amigos, Aizen..." Impulsiva demais. Ele a viu sentar-se em sua frente. Ela tinha esperado bastante até que ele fosse cavalheiro o suficiente para lhe convidar, mas ele estava esperando justamente que ela agisse dessa forma. Ele sorriu e foi diferente. Não sabia se ela conseguia notar a diferença, mas esse sorriso era perigoso, um aviso silencioso que poucos, muito poucos, conseguiam notar...

• ──────────────────────── •

_Should I've seen this coming?  
Should I've known this,  
shouldn't have let this happen³_

Um vulto. Rápido, ágil, meticulosamente habilidoso.

Rangiku sentiu seus cabelos balançarem levemente quando ele passou ao seu lado, usando shumpoo e parando atrás dela. Gelada. Afiada. Foi assim que sentiu a zanpakutou dele em sua garganta.

"E eu, não lhe convidei à mesa comigo..." Ele ia dizendo bem próximo ao seu ouvido, causando um tremor involuntário que fez sua pele roçar ainda mais na lâmina fria, causando uma sensação ruim de medo e angustia. "Rangiku San, não tome como hospitalidade um sorriso e um convite, afinal, se não quer sentir-se bem... devo dizer que escolheu uma má companhia para expressar seu mal estar. Admiro sua sinceridade, mas sou forçado a agir assim, já que também não tenho qualquer traço de confiança em você"

Um toque. Ele virara a zanpakutou e o final do cabo encosta na nuca de Rangiku, retirando-a da Gigai. Por não ter colocado qualquer alma modelada dentro da mesma, a Gigai de Aizen cuida para que a mesma não caia no chão, agindo rapidamente, segurando-a devagar. Rangiku sentiu seus olhos muito abertos, deixando as íris azuis sobressaltadas, imagens passando em sua cabeça. _Você é uma idiota Rangiku, o que você imaginava que iria acontecer com você vindo sozinha? _Lembrou-se de como ficara andando por meia hora no Gotei X enquanto tentava decifrar o porquê Aizen queria falar com ela, e ao mesmo tempo se perguntando se deveria ir até Aizen sozinha como ele sugerira ou se deveria avisar seu Taichou e consequentemente todos os taichous e tenentes da Soul Society. Sua mente tinha criado milhões de alternativas e depois banira todas, até que decidira-se em ir sozinha. Lembrou-se do longo caminho a pé que percorreu até o restaurante, dando passos lentos, caminhando sozinha pelas ruas de Karakura enquanto passava as mãos freneticamente pelos braços arrepiados do ar gelado da cidade. Tinha errado de forma imperdoável na escolha da roupa. Fazia um dia gelado de inverno e ela escolhera um vestido de alça e sandálias para sua Gigai. Poderia ter se poupado do frio, e ter se utilizado do shumpoo para chegar mais rápido a seu destino, mas preferiu andar. Talvez por que assim adiava mais o encontro que a estava deixando aflita e ao mesmo tempo muito curiosa. Naquele momento ela achava que tinha total noção de quem ele era, e mentira para si mesma dizendo que não aconteceria nada, continuando por pura curiosidade e atração. Lembrou-se das borboletas...

"Não, ela não está usando nada" A voz da Gigai de Aizen fez com que ela se sobressaltasse, voltando de suas divagações. As vestes negras do corpo espiritual de Rangiku chacoalharam ao vento gelado, o símbolo de tenente pesou-lhe de repente no braço esquerdo, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Sentiu o olhar do verdadeiro Aizen pesar nas suas costas, mas não se virou, ainda petrificada pelo que estava acontecendo.

"Que bom" Ele diz, e ela pode jurar que ele está sorrindo daquela forma serena tão habitual. "Não gostaria de ter de matar qualquer um que seja hoje. Voltemos ao nosso... bem... "encontro"... Rangiku San" Ele passa ao lado dela devagar, e senta-se entrando em sua Gigai, continuando a segurar a Gigai de Matsumoto pelo ombro e fazendo um gesto simples, para que ela se sente, com a mão livre.

_Faça alguma coisa Matsumoto. Não fique parada com esse ar de assombro. _Diz para si mesma enquanto continua de pé, fitando-o segurar sua Gigai pelo ombro. De repente a imagem dela parada no meio do caminho, antes de ir até ele no restaurante lhe veio na mente. Era difícil precisar seus sentimentos. Uma mistura de medo, curiosidade, atração. Sentiu seu coração pular no peito, exatamente como quando dera o primeiro passo para aproximar-se dele aquela noite. Agradecera tanto o fato de ele estar tão compenetrado em sua bebida que não olhava para lado nenhum, dando-lhe a vantagem de chegar até a mesa sem precisar se concentrar em equilibrar-se nas sandálias de salto. Piscou algumas vezes, devagar, para arranjar coragem de voltar para sua Gigai ao lado dele e esforçando-se para não demonstrar nada, anda até a cadeira onde sua Gigai está, sentando-se e ficando ereta muito rapidamente. Sua vontade era levantar-se imediatamente afastando-se o máximo possível, mas permanece sentada e enfim ergue os olhos azuis pra ele, respirando devagar, tentando em vão, controlar as emoções e a voz.

"O que você quer comigo Aizen?"

O sorriso permanecia no rosto dele, sereno e gentil. Aquele sorriso. Não se tem notícias de que este sorriso meigo e simpático tenha sido visto de outra forma se não extremamente convidativa.

"Eu não tenho interesse em combater você e tenho absoluta certeza de que sabe disso. Sabe que eu não vou lhe machucar... não se você não me der um bom motivo para isso. Eu apenas quero conversar... 'jogar conversa fora', como dizem, afinal, não vejo qualquer problema nisso, já que jamais lhe fiz mal algum. O que acha que eu devo estar tramando?" Ele abriu os olhos, neste momento, fitando-a profundamente. "E lembre-se, mentir pra mim, não funciona..."

Ela não entendia o que ele pretendia. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum, e arqueou as sobrancelhas demonstrando sua incompreensão.

"Porque fez tudo isso comigo? O que pretendia encontrar?"

Ele respondeu enquanto a garçonete lhe servia a água e saía em seguida. "Isso, se chama prevenção. Geralmente, Shinigamis não vêm ao Mundo Real sem que deixem de ter contato com a Sereitei de alguma forma. Este restaurante, está dentro de uma "área morta" para os radares da Sereitei, por isso, eu sempre venho aqui. Mas qualquer um que entrar com um comunicador, pode denunciar este local, que é o único que me serve um chocolate quente tão gostoso. O que fiz com você, foi apenas uma distopia de ondas, ou seja, eu vasculhei sua Gigai e vi que você não estava com qualquer traço de tecnologia embutida, ou seja, que você realmente confiou em si mesma para vir me encontrar aqui. O que é louvável... perigoso, mas louvável."

_Perigoso. _Repete pra si mesma em pensamento. _Você é uma tola Matsumoto Rangiku, o que pensa que está fazendo? _Olhava para seu copo em cima da mesa, arrastando-o de leve para lá e para cá com as mãos, o semblante pensativo. Ao perceber que o silêncio se estenderia pela eternidade, tomou um gole de água e ao devolver o copo na mesa ajuntou.

"Bem, já fez a sua "revista" e não tenho nada que vá lhe denunciar...e agora?"

"Yare, Yare... se não quer conversar comigo, e me ver como alguém sociável... tudo bem!" E ao dizer isso, ele se levanta devagar, retirando do bolso a carteira e deixando algum dinheiro na mesa para pagar a consumação. Qualquer um, que não o conhecesse, não o notaria como alguém tão poderoso. "A conta está paga... se quiser, pode voltar para a Sereitei... não vou mais lhe incomodar, nee, Rangiku San? Saionara!" E colocando um belo chapéu, sai do restaurante a passos calmos de quem faz um passeio despreocupado. Rangiku o fita espantada, enquanto o observa distanciar-se lentamente. Levanta-se no mesmo instante, desequilibrando-se um pouco e apoiando na mesa para firmar os passos. Fica uns minutos parada olhando ele se afastar na dúvida se vai até ele, ou volta para a Sereitei. Sabia que deveria voltar, mas alguma coisa dentro dela, faz com que ande apressadamente tentando alcançá-lo, apesar dos saltos finos.

"Ei... você... você me chamou aqui para me deixar sentada naquele restaurante sozinha?"

Ele parou onde estava, cavalheiro, para esperar que ela o alcançasse.

"Creio que assim como chegou, saberá o caminho de volta, não? Lhe chamei para um momento agradável... mas se este não é possível, não vejo porquê insistir. Se não acredita que eu não tenho qualquer intenção de lhe machucar, não terá como estar a vontade junto de mim... e não estando à vontade, jamais sairá da defensiva comigo. Prefiro então, que volte para seus afazeres... Se bem me lembro, seu Taichou vive lhe regalando algum serviço, apesar de nenhum deles ser completo, ou..." Subia um pouco o chapéu com uma das mãos enquanto a outra saída do bolso com um par de luvas brancas... "Mudou de idéia?"

Rangiku chega a abrir a boca para questionar mais uma vez, mas desiste no meio do caminho e curva os lábios num sorriso animado, suavizando os olhos e o semblante. Talvez se jogasse o jogo dele, no final, saberia o motivo de tudo aquilo.

"Mudei"

Ele pareceu assentir com um sorriso, enquanto colocava as luvas e retirava o sobretudo. Ele levou o sobretudo na direção dela, colocando jeitosamente sobre o corpo dela, que aceitou um pouco constrangida, abaixando o olhar e sentindo o rosto ruborizar de leve. Eram gestos simples demais, para ele. Ele era poderoso, o Rei do Hueco Mundo, era difícil e confuso pra ela vê-lo dessa forma.

"Então, que local sugere para caminharmos? Sei que está um pouco frio, mas tomei a liberdade de comprar algo para você. Seria uma pena se não mudasse de idéia... Eu teria de jogar fora" Ele dizia de forma tranqüila, fitando-a. Rangiku cruza os braços abaixo dos seios fartos, ainda com certo receio àquele homem ao seu lado e o fita muito surpresa quando ouve suas palavras.

"Comprou algo pra mim?"

"Hai... porquê a surpresa? Não poderia? Não gosta de receber presentes?" Ele parecia se divertir. "Um presente, não significa nada além de um presente, não?"

"Sim... não... quer dizer, sim, é apenas um presente" Matsumoto tropeça nas palavras enquanto se recrimina por dentro. Ainda de braços cruzados sem coragem nenhuma para pegar o presente, pergunta, um tanto curiosa. "O que é?"

"Sei que já percebeu que comigo, terá que arriscar mais vezes..." Ele realmente estava se divertindo. O sorriso em seu rosto o denunciava, enquanto ele arrumava o chapéu, rebaixando um pouco a frente, cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto. "Já lhe disse onde achar"

Permanece a olhar para ele, e para o seu sorriso brincalhão e se pergunta intimamente mais uma vez, talvez pela centésima vez, se está fazendo a coisa certa. Sua curiosidade é ainda maior, e coloca a mão no bolso esquerdo como ele havia indicado. Sente entre os dedos algo macio, agradável ao tato. Quando retira do bolso, vê um belo par de luvas negras em couro e um cachecol aveludado, extremamente confortável. Fica olhando para os dois itens em suas mãos, sem saber muito o que dizer. Ele lhe poupou por alguns minutos acrescentando.

"Não esperava que eu, sabendo do tempo aqui no Mundo Real a deixaria desprevenida, não? Certamente, sabia que não se importaria com as vestes e que viria de qualquer forma. Está certo que eu me corrijo ao ver que usa um belo vestido de noite, mas impróprio para uma época tão fria. Como estamos usando Gigais, elas são nossos receptores de sensações aqui, e sentem frio também. Por isso, me adiantei, já que sabia que você não o faria e os comprei"

"Arigatou" Murmura em um tom baixo, sem conseguir conter o sorriso diante das belas peças. Não deixa de notar o leve ácido nas palavras dele ao falar sobre seu desleixo em se vestir, mas parecia já ter acostumado, pois não se importou, preocupando-se em vestir as luvas e colocar o cachecol. De forma espontânea, uma característica particular, virou-se pra ele, sorrindo largamente. "Fiquei bem?"

"Ficou muito bem... " E o sorriso dele parecia muito sincero enquanto ele levantava o chapéu para olhá-la melhor. "Vejo que não adianta apenas ter bom gosto, se a modelo não for bela. Para onde vamos?" Finaliza, aproximando-se e lhe estendendo o braço cordialmente.

Rangiku coloca seu braço no dele e só então se dá conta que fez isso sem sequer pensar. Um medo repentino se apossa dela, mas se esforça para permanecer natural, sorrindo e respondendo com a voz macia e gentil.

"Não sei... não foi você quem me convidou? Então... me leve a algum lugar... agradável"

"Bem, é verdade. Eu a convidei, mas era para estar no restaurante, onde ela não queria ficar... humm... e agora? Para onde eu posso levar essa mulher... " Ia dizendo ele de forma irônica e brincalhona como se estivesse pensando apenas e ela não o estivesse ouvindo "Ah, já sei... que tal irmos ao lago? Está uma bela noite, e com este tempo frio, certamente devem ter poucas nuvens. Aceita?"

Ouvia os argumentos dele, achando graça e pensando em discutir o fato de "ela" não querer ficar no restaurante, mas acha melhor apenas relevar as palavras e abre um leve sorriso quando ele menciona o lago.

"Sim, será realmente um belo passeio"

Não era distante, era uma boa caminhada de alguns poucos minutos, que fizeram lado a lado, em silêncio enquanto a brisa fria lhes acariciava os rostos. Logo, estão de frente a um pequeno muro que dá completa visão para o Lago da cidade. Apesar do ar gelado, o céu está limpo e muito estrelado. Continuam andando para fora do limite do muro, indo mais para dentro do campo à beira do lago. Rangiku luta contra o impulso de chegar mais perto dele, e aconchegar-se mais para afastar o frio. Ao invés disso, com a mão livre, arruma melhor o casaco dele sobre os ombros, se recriminando mais uma vez por não ter tido a mínima noção em escolher a roupa adequada para a noite fria que fazia em Karakura. Ainda assim, estava gostando do passeio, o ar enregelado que fazia seus cabelos balançarem lentamente, o céu extremamente estrelado, a serenidade estranha que sentia ao lado daquele homem poderoso. Rangiku dava passos tranqüilos, sentindo-se leve e sorrindo involuntariamente, quando sente ele parar bem próximo ao lago. Muito rápido, ele solta seu braço e se põe atrás dela, abraçando-a pelas costas, um de seus braços enlaçando a sua cintura, enquanto leva a mão livre à seu rosto, erguendo-o para o céu negro infinitamente cravejado de estrelas. Matsumoto sente o coração disparar, quando o sente abraçá-la lembrando o ocorrido no restaurante, mas não tem muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois quando ele ergue seu rosto para o céu, seus olhos se enchem com aquela beleza, os lábios se curvando num sorriso que era uma mistura de admiração e conforto. Naquele momento, seu cérebro esqueceu-se completamente de quem ele era. De quem _ela_ era.

"Aqui, longe das luzes, há uma melhor forma de ver o real brilho de cada uma delas no céu. Percebi que estava com mais frio e decidi lhe abraçar, já que meu corpo vai gerar calor para nós dois. Não me tome como indevido, mas apenas cordial" O tom grave e suave que chegou ao seu ouvido esquerdo fora tão perto que sentiu o hálito quente ir até o seu pescoço, e um tremor subiu-lhe pelas costas. Preferiu o silêncio e continuou olhando o céu estrelado, mas seu sorriso sumiu do rosto, ficando com o semblante sério e pensativo. Ele, que olhava para ela enquanto falava, percebe a mudança e com uma voz clara, faz a pergunta simples.

"Algo errado?"

"Não"

"Algo correto, então?"

Rangiku não consegue conter um sorriso leve com o tom meio cínico que ele faz a pergunta, virando o rosto para fitá-lo, e depois desviando o olhar.

"É uma bela noite Aizen... e o passeio está... agradável até o momento"

Ele parece estudar-lhe as feições em busca de um sentido para a frase, mas parece preferir questionar.

"Até o momento?"

Procurou muitas palavras para responder, e por isso ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. Na verdade não sabia bem o que dizer, por não estar entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Tudo parecia muito confuso, e estranho, e ao mesmo tempo tão natural.

"Sim... até o momento. Nunca se sabe o que se passa em sua mente... Aizen"

Ele queria entender o que se passava na mente _dela_. Seria alguma frustração por ver nele um desperdício de talento e força? Seria algum sentimento que ela escondeu até hoje por ele? Contra ele? Ele sabe que há muitas hipóteses, mas não sabe qual delas é a certeza.

"  
Quer me dizer alguma coisa?" Ele pergunta de repente, após também ficar alguns segundos em silêncio. Antes que ela pudesse pensar em responder, ele continua: "Apesar de não mudar quem sou, sei que você pode ver que não sou apenas o lado negro da história, que sou tão normal quanto qualquer um, mas que apenas tenho meus objetivos diferente do de vocês"

"Não quero lhe dizer nada..." A voz dela é fraca, quase um sussurro. Ouvi-lo dizer estas palavras lhe trazia algumas lembranças dolorosas demais, além de fazê-la sentir infinitamente mal por estar nos braços do maior inimigo de seu Taichou. "Talvez quisesse inclusive que você não dissesse nada..." Volta seu olhar às estrelas novamente. A ultima frase foi dita tão baixa, que ela achava que ele sequer fosse ouvir.

Ele suspirou. Queria que ela entendesse que ele não tinha qualquer raiva ou rancor de qualquer um deles, que ele apenas não podia se manter vivendo olhando para os lados, mas queria olhar para frente e para cima.

"Posso fazer uma coisa? Não pergunte o que é... apenas diga sim ou não"

Sem olhá-lo, ela suspira voltando o rosto para o lago e pensando na pergunta dele. O que mais poderia lhe acontecer depois de toda aquela noite inesperada e estranha? Apenas, virou o rosto um pouco para ele e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Ele a segura de maneira firme, mas delicada, puxando-a mais para perto de si, virando-a no abraço. Ele segura por seu pescoço, a trazendo pela nuca, e a deixa colada com ele por alguns segundos, enquanto com o outro braço, ele a abraça.  
Ele acaricia sua nuca e seus cabelos com os dedos e diz olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

"Me perdoe por isso, mas lhe darei uma prova definitiva de que posso ser tão humano quanto você..." Ele se aproxima vagarosamente, torturando o momento. Matsumoto sente os dedos dele em sua nuca com um tremor e se pergunta porquê não tem reação nenhuma, além de fitá-lo nos olhos como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo poder emanado por ele. Ele aproxima mais o rosto, encostando a ponta do nariz dele no dela, seus lábios quase se tocam quando ele continua: "Da mesma forma como sente, eu também sinto..."

Medo. Desejo. Culpa. Apenas alguns dos sentimentos que se misturam dentro de Rangiku ao senti-lo assim tão perto. Estremece, fechando os olhos por um instante, depois os abre novamente fitando-o sem se mover. Sabia que o sensato era afastar-se, ir embora, deixá-lo ali sozinho, sair correndo, qualquer uma dessas alternativas, porém seu corpo se recusava a obedecer ao lado racional. Lentamente, ele recua um pouco, encostando o rosto ao lado do dela, dizendo ainda bem baixo, o tom grave e ao mesmo tempo suave da voz dele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

"Por ser humano, eu entendo o que seria estar em sua posição agora... Entendo que eu seria desleal com você impondo-lhe um beijo neste momento. Posso ser tão humano que sinto o quanto você quer, mas se nega a querer mais. Culpa-se pelo simples fato de querer-me agora. Eu não a machucaria de forma alguma, Rangiku San. De forma alguma" Voltando seu rosto, ele para de frente para ela e beija-lhe a ponta do nariz. Ele começa a voltar seu rosto para mais longe do dela, ficando em sua posição normal. "  
Entende?"

Gostaria de não estar tão abalada emocionalmente e ter algo a dizer, mas temia além disso, não encontrar sua voz e por isso, manteve-se em silêncio, trêmula, e ainda espantada como aquele homem tão poderoso, que imaginava ser capaz do que quer que fosse para alcançar seus objetivos, podia ser tão sutil e carinhoso. Ainda lutava contra suas emoções quando foi surpreendia mais uma vez por ele, que se abaixara lentamente ao seu lado e agora segurava-a no colo de forma confortável.

"Vou levá-la pra casa"

Pega totalmente de surpresa, se segura nele, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro como se aquilo fosse natural. Ouviu sua própria voz soar baixa e suave, dizendo.

"Eu ia mesmo dizer que precisava ir pra casa..."

Ele sorriu sincero, ela pode sentir, mesmo estando de olhos fechados. Um piscar de olhos. Não mais do que isso, na verdade, quase menos e eles estão na Sereitei. Ele continua carregando-a, mas é incrível como ela, mesmo estando em seus braços, não sente qualquer traço da Reiatsu dele. É quase como se ele fosse um fantasma, sem qualquer traço de Reiatsu.

"Perdoe-me por entrar em seu quarto, mas aqui seria o único lugar que eu poderia trazê-la sem chamar atenção. Gomen..."

Apenas quando é colocada no chão, Rangiku percebe estar em seu quarto no Gotei X. Fita-o, agora vestido novamente como o soberano do Hueco Mundo e já parece ser outra pessoa, o que a traz de certa forma para a realidade. Uma onda insustentável de culpa e receio a toma de uma forma que baixa os olhos sem conseguir sustentar o olhar para ele.

"Tudo bem..." Ela diz devagar e com esforço, cheia de sentimentos, se afastando um pouco e ainda sem olhá-lo. Seu rosto estava levemente ruborizado. Ele já não sorria mais, porém sua face não expressava seriedade quando ele lhe dirige mais uma vez a palavra:

"Sei que não me responderia... ao menos eu acho, mas... " Três passos. Ele se aproxima bastante neles. Ao parar bem de frente para ela, leva a mão ao rosto dela, passando os dedos devagar, indo até uma mecha de cabelos e colocando atrás da orelha dela. "  
Se... eu a tivesse beijado...?"

Rangiku assusta-se mais uma vez com o poder emanado por aquele homem, mas ergue o olhar para ele, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo corajosa e tola. Tenta ignorar as mãos dele em seu cabelo e o toque em sua pele

"Não posso responder... Pois só se houvesse feito eu saberia como teria reagido"

Ele permaneceu acariciando seu rosto e cabelo, porém agora sorria de novo. Era estranho, mas o sorriso dele queria dizer alguma coisa, quase algo bom.  
De verdade.

"Eu devo lhe beijar e ver qual será sua reação?"

Olhava pra ele perguntando-se pela centésima vez o que ele queria com ela, o que fazia ali, tocando-a daquela maneira, esperava o que dela? Em que será ela poderia lhe ser útil? Imaginava que ele não faria nada que não fosse levá-lo a algum objetivo. Sentia a garganta seca, e toma coragem afastando delicadamente a mão dele de seus cabelos e rosto.

"Nunca se pergunta a uma mulher se deveria ou não beijá-la" E ao dizer isso, afasta-se alguns passos.

Ela o viu sorrir, aquele sorriso convidativo com um toque de assustador. Como uma premonição para o que viria a seguir.

"Yare, Yare... Sei que devo agir quando uma mulher me mostra abertura para uma ação, mas..." Uma mudança completa de clima. Ele ocupa rapidamente o espaço que os separavam e a segura pela cintura. Puxa-a para si de uma forma rápida, encaixando seus corpos perfeitamente. Ele baixa um pouco sua cabeça, já que é um tanto mais alto que ela e leva a mão até seu rosto, seus dedos indo para trás de sua orelha. Quando ele fala, a voz é grave e macia e a está fitando tão profundamente que ela teme que ele leia o que há de mais íntimo em sua alma. "Você não é uma mulher qualquer. Jamais me portaria com você como agiria com qualquer mulher. Por isso mesmo eu lhe pergunto mais uma vez, devo beijá-la para ver qual sua reação?"

Mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria responder de imediato. Seu coração batia tão acelerado que podia senti-lo na garganta. Engole em seco, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados. Gostaria de não estar tão assustada e vulnerável, e gostaria de ter sido preparada para lidar com isso. Mas não era o caso, e oferendo-lhe um sorriso trêmulo, diz lentamente e muito baixo.

"Acho que deveria arriscar se é o que deseja"

Ele continua fitando-a e sorri mais uma vez, antes de se afastar dela, descolando seus corpos, mantendo contato com ela apenas pelo toque em sua mão, que leva aos lábios. Depois a solta, suavemente, voltando a ficar ereto e muito alto, imponente naquelas vestimentas. Faz um leve gesto com a mão, abrindo um portal para a Garganta que leva ao Hueco Mundo.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Matsumoto Rangiku..."

"Boa Noite Aizen" ela diz em voz fraca, quando o vê entrar no Portal que se fecha logo em seguida. Não sabe dizer por quanto tempo ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando o espaço vazio por onde ele se foi. Estava séria e seu coração batia descompassado. Tudo em que conseguia pensar agora era em beber sakê até esquecer que quase beijara o maior inimigo de seu Taichou, mas ao contrário disso, deitou-se para tentar dormir.

* * *

• continua •

* * *

¹ Título do capítulo inspirado na música _Only an ocean away_ – **Sarah Brightman:**

_Apenas a um oceano de distância_

² Trecho da música _Somewhere in Time_ - **Martin Nievera**:

_Não importa o quão arduamente eu tente,  
eu morro por dentro  
pra deixar você ir_

³ Trecho da música _In This Together_ - **Apoptygma Berzerk**:

_Devia ter visto isso chegando  
Devia saber disso  
Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer_


	2. Who Knew?

_Personagens e lugares pertencem à Bleach™ _

_Fanfic __**MATURE**__(acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**SEM AMOR. SÓ A LOUCURA**

* * *

• **Capítulo 2 **

**Who Knew?**

_It's not what it seems.  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming.  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life.  
No, I must be dreaming¹ _

. **Evanescence** .

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo todo. Não era uma sensação qualquer, mas algo parecido com um intuito que lhe dizia que algo perigoso estaria por acontecer. Junto com a sensação, uma onda forte de pressão espiritual se estendeu pelo local, parecendo partir de algum lugar muito próximo. O sentimento poderia tê-la assustado, deixado-a apreensiva, porém não estava em suas condições normais. Balançou a cabeça de leve, afastando a sensação e levou a mão para a garrafa de Sakê, bebendo um longo gole, antes de apoiar a garrafa no próprio colo, despreocupadamente. Estava semi-deitada no sofá do Gotei X, com pensamentos confusos devido ao consumo alto de álcool. As vezes soltava uma risadinha baixa, lembrando de alguma cena engraçada, mas na maioria do tempo estivera pensando na noite em que Aizen a chamara para o passeio no lago. Tudo parecendo muito confuso em sua mente, ainda não conseguia compreender o que ele queria. Levou mais uma vez a garrafa aos lábios, bebendo mais um longo gole, quase engasgando. Riu de si mesma, enquanto deixava a garrafa descansar em seu estômago, segurando-a pelo "pesçoço". Sentiu uma fisgada funda em sua consciência ao pensar em seu Taichou. Ele ficaria furioso se a visse nessa situação. Não que fosse a primeira vez – e nem seria a última. Todos sabiam de sua fraqueza pela bebida, que era acompanhada de perto por seu amigo Kira, tenente do Gotei III e de Kyouraku Taichou do Gotei VIII. Apesar da sensação ruim de imaginar-se mais uma vez ouvindo os berros de Hitsugaya Taichou, Rangiku continuou. Bebeu o que restava da garrafa em seu colo, forçando o corpo para frente no intuito de deixar a garrafa vazia na mesa de centro e pegar outra. Olhou o rótulo e percebeu que sua vista já estava embaçando. Achou graça, no mesmo instante em que teve a nítida sensação de que tinha alguém atrás dela. Virou o rosto rápido demais, uma dorzinha chata instalando-se em sua cabeça. Ficou zonza e piscou várias vezes para ver se conseguia focar o vulto alto e conhecido que estava enxergando. Voltou-se para a frente, um sorriso dançando nos lábios antes de dizer a si mesma, num tom de graça.

"Acho que preciso parar, estou tendo visões. Aizen não estaria aqui..." Mas a sensação permaneceu dentro dela, agora mais forte, sentindo a pressão espiritual emanada por ele. Voltou o rosto para ele, desta vez devagar, os olhos arregalados. Quando o viu sorrir, aquele sorriso que ela temia, sentiu vontade de gritar por ajuda, mas ele foi muito mais rápido. Ela viu muito tardiamente a mão dele sobre parte da bainha de sua zanpakutou e percebeu o momento em que, apenas com o dedão, ele destravou kyouka suygetsu. Mantendo o sorriso, disse num tom muito aveludado e cordial.

"Se você se mover, eu a matarei. Você sabe que não é mais rápida do que eu, e muito menos forte. Seu estado alcoolizado, não a permitirá ter qualquer reflexo além de um movimento para sua morte. Se você respirar mais forte, que eu entenda sendo um possível fôlego para um grito, eu deceparei sua cabeça antes mesmo que sinta o meu movimento" Era incrível a contradição. Ele estava ameaçando-a de morte e no entanto, mantinha o semblante sereno e a voz era quase meiga e carinhosa. Rangiku continuou fitando-o esperando que a qualquer momento sumisse por ser uma visão. Mas depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que isso não ia acontecer. Ele não era uma visão, e estava falando daquele modo assustador. Seu olhar desviou lentamente para a sua zanpakutou presa em suas vestes negras, perpendicular a sua faixa de tenente, mas sabia que não estava em condições de fazer qualquer movimento. Por isso, voltou o olhar para ele, e de repente soluçou. Levou a mão aos lábios, rapidamente, arregalando os olhos. A cena de repente lhe pareceu engraçada e curvou os lábios num sorriso quase riso. A bebida tinha lhe entorpecido todos os sentidos, estava perdendo a noção da seriedade do momento.

"V-você não mencionou n-nada a respeito de soluçar!" guaguejou entre brincadeira e susto. Ele sumiu. As pupilas de Matsumoto ficaram muito pequenas, a íris azul se sobressaindo. Quando virou-se para a frente, já não teve como reagir. Ele tomava completamente sua visão e segurava um de seus ombros. Não podia ver-lhe o rosto, por estar muito acima do dela, mas podia sentir a lâmina da zanpakutou dele, gelada em seu corpo. Gelou por dentro, um pouco de razão parecendo voltar a seu corpo instantaneamente. Um arrepio subiu-lhe da espinha até a nuca, da maneira como ele se postava diante dela, _sobre_ ela, não havia como reagir de forma alguma. Não sentia dor, mas achara que isso se devia ao álcool e ao choque. Como podia a zanpakutou dele estar em sua pele, se não a tivesse ferido, rasgando suas vestes? O pavor, fez o sangue correr muito rápido por suas veias, deixando-a um pouco mais zonza. Apesar de a razão ter voltado ao seu corpo, a bebida ainda surtia um enfeito entorpecedor. Suas mãos estavam no sofá, ao lado de seu corpo e não ousava se mexer. Quis tocar as roupas por onde a zanpakutou entrou para ter noção da profundidade da ferida, mas não teve coragem. De repente, ouviu sua própria voz, embolada de medo e embriaguez, o fôlego entrecortado pelo susto.

"Você não pode ter vindo até aqui apenas para me matar"

"Eu jamais brinco quando ponho a mão sobre minha zanpakutou" Ele disse, deslizando a zanpakutou devagar pelo seu corpo. A lâmina gelada provocando um arrepio. "Se fosse Ichimaru ou Kaname, acha que eles teriam lhe dado a oportunidade do aviso, antes de matá-la? Você teria morrido, sem ao menos saber o porquê. Deveria me agradecer por eu ter agido assim com você" Quando ele termina de tirar a lâmina, Rangiku coloca sua mão instintivamente no local, percebendo que a zanpakutou apenas atravessou suas vestes. Não havia sangue, nem ferida. Por um segundo respirou aliviada. Segundo este que passou, pois ele ainda estava sobre ela, um olhar de desprezo que dizia entre outras coisas, que ela não merecia a presença dele ali. Não merecia sequer ser morta por ele. Engoliu em seco. Ele continuou: "Achei que agiria de outra forma. Vejo que me enganei... Sayonara" Ele levanta-se, soltando-a e guardando a zanpakutou na bainha. Começou a se afastar, mas antes de sair do cômodo, falou de costas, sem olhá-la. "Jamais tive qualquer intenção de lhe atacar. Já havia lhe dito isso, não?"

"Você não pode ter vindo apenas para mostrar seu poder" disse ainda no sofá, meio deitada, meio sentada, totalmente zonza. Tentou lembrar quantas garrafas já tinha bebido e a memória lhe falhou. Deslizou os olhos pela mesinha de centro onde descansavam três garrafas vazias de sakê. Foi rápido como sempre, mais rápido que um piscar de olhos e ele estava novamente em sua frente, com um semblante pouco amigável. Segurou-a pelos braços, levantando-a do sofá. Colocou a mão entre o seu quimono e a faixa de Fukutaichou, arrrancando-a e jogando no chão. Ele parecia lutar contra fulminá-la com o olhar, ou simplesmente desprezá-la. As palavras vieram muito pesadas:

"Você não é merecedora disso. É desta forma que você protege? É desta forma que você se considera uma Fukutaichou capaz de agir em momento de necessidade? Embora não seja de meu feitio, eu poderia matar qualquer um aqui dentro, e nenhum de vocês faria nada contra mim. Alguns, tentariam, dariam suas vidas, mas e você? Conseguiria sequer saber onde está seu inimigo? Acha mesmo que é tempo para continuar agindo como a mesma "menina" de quando a Sereitei ainda era um lugar intocável? Eu provei que este lugar é falho e como qualquer outro, ele vai ruir e cair. Você ajuda muito para que isso aconteça. Esperava que agisse de forma diferente, mas a prejulguei errado... Não vim aqui lhe demonstrar alguma coisa... E se vim, não mais tenho alguma vontade de fazer. Acho que esperei mais do que realmente poderia me oferecer" Sua face estava séria, mas não tinha o cenho franzido. As palavras atingiram Rangiku como se ele tivesse batido nela. Sentiu-se completamente incompetente e vulnerável, e agiu da pior maneira possível. Como uma menina que leva uma bronca e quer de algum modo discutir, mostrar que não está tão errada assim. Espalmando as mãos no peito dele, e com o que lhe restou de consciência e força, empurra-o. Não tinha nenhuma pretensão de afastá-lo, mas de afastar a si mesma. Assim que se vê livre das mãos dele, desvia do sofá, com dificuldade, e cambaleante anda até a mesa mais próxima, se apoiando para manter-se em pé. Não devia ter bebido tanto.

"Eu sei muito bem sobre tudo isso que me disse" Diz, as palavras parecendo incoerentes e infantis até mesmo para ela. Queria não ter bebido, queria ficar em silêncio pra não dar a ele mais chances de recriminá-la, mas a bebida parecia ter lhe tirado grande parte do pouco bom senso que tinha. "Você não sabe o que sou capaz de oferecer... E-u a-penas cometi um d-eslize..."

"Percebo" Ele diz, afastando-se também e notando com desgosto o receio dela de cair, a mão apoiada na mesa. "Percebo que seu erro é quase uma ação constante no seu dia-a-dia" De repente, aquele sorriso de novo. Rangiku estremeceu, e piscou devagar. Realmente tinha medo daquele sorriso. "Mas, se você não se dá o valor que eu achei que tinha, me retiro sem qualquer outra palavra. Desculpe se me intrometi em sua vida. Achei que estava rumando para um lugar, mas me confundi e vejo que este lugar não existe... Tenha uma boa noite, Rangiku Dono. Sayonara" Com um simples gesto de sua mão, a fenda para o Hueco Mundo se abre por uma Garganta e com um passo para trás, ele entra na mesma, que se fecha de imediato. Rangiku ficou olhando para o vazio, sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva e vergonha. De si, dele, daquela situação. Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem anunciando lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair. Respirou fundo e foi para seu quarto, deitar-se. Era melhor dormir, amanhã era um outro dia, que poderia começar diferente.

• ──────────────────────── •

A dor chata na cabeça foi a primeira coisa que sentiu. Depois o gosto amargo na boca, e a moleza se espalhando pelo corpo. Abriu os olhos pesados, a luz que entrava pela janela incomodou. Fechou-os de novo, franzindo a testa. Ouviu as palavras de Aizen ecoarem em seu cérebro quando a mente começou a recordar o que acontecera na noite anterior. A dor aumentou. Decidiu levantar, mas até que essa vontade se espalhasse pelo corpo todo demorou alguns longos minutos. Quando finalmente sentou-se a dor pareceu pulsar mais intensa em suas têmporas. Levou ambas as mãos à lateral de sua testa, massageando, tentando amenizar. Por que bebera tanto? Ao se levantar, vestiu suas vestes de tenente e ajeitou a faixa em seu braço esquerdo. As lembranças do dia anterior ainda mais vivas dentro de si. Suspirou e andou lentamente até a sala do Gotei X.

"Até que enfim acordou" A voz de seu Taichou era gelo puro. Olhou pra ele, sem encarar seus olhos, os seus próprios estreitos devido à dor de cabeça.

"Gomen Taichou, eu..." Sua voz estava rouca. De sono, de enxaqueca, de ressaca.

"Os relatórios continuam intactos. Eu pedi a você que os fizesse ontem mesmo. Disse que os queria prontos quando eu chegasse e a única coisa que vejo aqui são os mesmos relatórios, o cheiro de sakê insuportável e você dormindo" O Rosto de Rangiku ficou instantaneamente vermelho. Não sabia o que dizer, não havia realmente desculpa plausível contra as acusações. Ficou em silêncio, os olhos baixos. Não ousava fitá-lo desde que os boatos da visita de Aizen começaram a correr e chegaram aos ouvidos de seu Taichou. Ele imediatamente viera lhe questionar quanto ao ocorrido. Mentiu. Não poderia jamais lhe contar a verdade. Ele a tiraria do cargo de tenente, ou pior, a mataria sem piedade, tamanha a raiva que tinha de Aizen pela traição ao Sereitei e "morte" de Hinamori. Ele, no entanto, não pareceu muito convencido com sua mentira que se baseava no fato de ter sido apenas imaginação das pobres mentes daqueles shinigamis.

"_São tão bobos. Se Aizen realmente tivesse vindo a Sereitei, os Taichous teriam sido avisados sem dúvida. Você mesmo saberia, não é mesmo Hitsugaya Taichou?"_

Fora a desculpa que viera em sua mente e que por pura sorte e conveniência, era a mesma que estava sendo utilizada por outros Taichous e tententes. Como poderia Aizen ter vindo a Sereitei e ninguém tê-lo visto ou sentido, apenas aqueles shinigamis de patentes tão baixas? Eles queriam prestígio, e por isso inventaram aquela história absurda. Mesmo assim, seu Taichou parecia não estar muito convencido disso, e desde então, olhava-a sempre com ar intrigado e inquisidor. Ela estava detestando isso.

"Não vai dizer nada?" Ele continuou, o rosto muito sério e bravo.

"Eu sinto muito. Fui uma descuidada e ontem me... Bem, me excedi um pouco no sakê, mas prometo que não ocorrerá mais" As palavras saíram mecanicamente de sua boca. Era a mesma desculpa que usava sempre, tanto que ele revirou os olhos e suspirou muito profundamente. Parecia cansado.

"Um dia eu perco as esperanças em você Matsumoto" Ele levantou-se. "Preciso sair. Vou pedir que faça os relatórios, mesmo sabendo que é inútil" Algo na voz dele, fez ela se sentir muito mal. Andou até ele e abraçou-o como fazia às vezes, afundando a cabeça dele entre seus seios fartos.

"Não fique bravo comigo Taichou. Eu prometo que vou fazê-los dessa vez..." Sua voz era tão meiga e carinhosa que beirava a bajulação. Ou era realmente bajulação. Ele se soltou do abraço com a cara fechada. Soltou um sonoro "Sei" e virou-se saindo do Gotei X.

Rangiku ficou parada olhando para a porta por onde ele saíra. Os sentimentos se misturando dentro dela. A dor de cabeça aumentava cada vez que ela pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo.

• ──────────────────────── •

"_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own...  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you"²_

. **Katie Melua** .

Fazia uma bela noite em Karakura. Nenhuma nuvem encobria as milhares de estrelas que brilhavam no céu, um pouco ofuscadas pela lua cheia e grandiosa. Rangiku não prestava atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam focados àquelas duas visitas que Aizen tinha lhe feito, e aos sentimentos estranhos que estas lembranças lhe remetiam. Em pé no alto de um prédio, olhava sem ver, o pouco movimento das ruas da cidade. Não era comum para Rangiku vir ao Mundo Real. Seu trabalho como tenente se restringia a defender a Sereitei e auxiliar seu Taichou com os imensos relatórios. O Trabalho de enviar espíritos para a Soul Society e limpar os pecados dos Hollows, protegendo assim os humanos de seus ataques, era responsabilidade de shinigamis de patentes mais baixas. É certo que essa realidade havia mudado um pouco desde que Aizen fora para o Hueco Mundo e os Arrankars começaram a ameaçar a cidade. Até mesmo Taichous estavam sendo enviados em missões para o Mundo Real. No entanto, Rangiku não estava ali em missão nenhuma. Seus objetivos eram outros. Suspirando profundamente, saltou para um telhado próximo continuando seu caminho. Andava lentamente nos telhados de Karakura, saltando ora ou outra, até avistar o que procurava. Seu coração batia descompassado quando saltou para o chão e ficou alguns longos minutos parada na porta da loja fechada. Já era tarde, embora soubesse que Urahara estava lá dentro. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de bater, mas desistiu e empurrou de leve a porta que correu abrindo-se para seu espanto. Manteve-se ainda por um tempo observando o interior da loja com medo do que ia pedir, com medo das conseqüências desse ato.

Hitsugaya Taichou ainda estava muito desconfiado. Desde que os boatos sobre a aparição de Aizen na Sereitei começaram a correr, ele olhava para ela com um ponto de interrogação no olhar e desde o acontecido Rangiku não conseguia sustentar o olhar de seu Taichou por muito tempo, esquivando-se de sua presença o quanto podia. Como a maioria dos shinigamis que presenciaram o fato eram de patentes baixas, e ninguém conseguia entender o motivo da visita inesperada, o assunto acabou morrendo como se não passasse de uma ilusão e não houvesse ocorrido de fato. Porém Hitsugaya não se enganava tão facilmente. Ou ele sabia de algo mais, ou simplesmente estava tendo uma de suas intuições e mantinha-se intrigado.

Com uma coragem que não sabia de onde vinha, entrou na loja, andando devagar pelo cômodo escuro, tomando cuidado para não trombar em nenhuma prateleira. Desde que havia sido expulso da Soul Society por ter criado Hokyouku, um poderoso objeto que permite que um Shinigami ganhe poderes de Hollow e vice-versa, Kisuke Urahara se tornara gerente da loja de produtos Urahara. A loja tinha a aparência normal de uma loja como outra qualquer na cidade, entretanto, era a maior loja de contrabando de itens relacionados a Shinigamis existente. De alguma forma, Urahara conseguia itens diretamente da Soul Society, vendendo em sua loja com a ajuda de Jinta, Ururu e Tessai. Na Sereitei, Urahara era Taichou do Gotei XII e líder de pesquisas da Soul Society. Mesmo vivendo no Mundo Real, seus poderes e conhecimentos são muito extensos. Rangiku o avistou, minutos após sua entrada na loja. Ele estava sentado de costas, numa plataforma mais alta da loja. Usava seu conhecido traje verde e o chapéu listrado.

"Olá Rangiku-san" Ele disse, pegando-a de surpresa. "A que se deve esta visita inusitada?"

"Eu..." Sua voz falhou. Respirou fundo, tentando novamente. "Eu preciso ir ao Hueco Mundo. Gostaria que me ajudasse abrindo uma garganta"

"Hum... Garganta..." Ela o viu abrir o famoso leque que sempre carregava. "Não acha muito perigoso?

"Eu sei me cuidar" A voz saiu lenta e séria após alguns segundos em que estivera pensando se era realmente certo o que estava fazendo. A dúvida lhe corroia, mas sabia que se não fosse até lá para perguntar a Aizen o porquê das visitas e o que ele queria com ela, não faria mais nada direito. Quis sorrir a este pensamento, lembrando dos relatórios nunca finalizados, já que realmente não fazia nada direito, mas o sorriso não saiu. Estava tensa demais.

"Não duvido disso Rangiku-san" Havia riso no som das palavras dele. "Vi muitos de seus combates. Eu a conheço muito melhor do que imagina" Ela o vê levantar-se, arrumando as roupas e o chapéu. Geralmente seus olhos mal são vistos, mas sua franja loira impecável é uma marca registrada. Ele se abana com o leque, enquanto caminha para outra parte da loja, ainda visível a Rangiku. "Apesar de ter minhas conclusões, prefiro explicitar minhas dúvidas a segurar minhas angústias" Ele sorri, de costas pra ela. Ela pode notar pelo tom de voz. "O que vai fazer no Hueco Mundo?"

Ela temera essa pergunta e não pensara em qualquer resposta que pudesse por um fim as desconfianças dele. Cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios, diz simplesmente, tentando imprimir segurança a voz.

"Vou resolver um assunto" Ele se virou para ela, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Particular"

Colocando o leque em frente ao próprio rosto, sorriu se abanando. Seu tom era cínico quando falou.

"Yare, yare, Rangiku-san. Se deseja tanto ir lá, tudo bem, não vou impedir, mesmo porquê eu não cobro nada por favores prestados, nee?" Ele se aproxima de um alçapão, e fica um instante parado olhando pra ela. "Particularmente, eu preferia descer primeiro, mas seria um ato meio..." Ele sorri descaradamente, quase ri. "... vulgar de minha parte olhar pra cima depois. Por isso e por outros motivos cavalheiros, as damas primeiro"

Rangiku estava de certo modo acostumada às brincadeiras de Urahara, mas sentia algo de estranho hoje e talvez pela apreensão, não estivesse gostando tanto assim dos risos e palavras cínicas dele. Sem dizer nada, passou por ele agradecendo e desceu pela escada até chegar ao fundo. O subterrâneo abaixo da loja de Urahara era simplesmente gigantesco. Pedras, deserto, areia e a luz de um sol que não existe e não esquenta. Rangiku estava tão espantada olhando o horizonte longícuo daquele lugar de dimensões absurdas que levou um susto quando viu Urahara logo ao seu lado. Não o tinha visto descer e mesmo que o tivesse feito, não poderia ter feito tão rápido. Seu olhar foi do alçapão para ele e vice-versa, várias vezes, até fazê-lo rir, seguindo os gestos dela.

"Ora Rangiku-san, achou mesmo que eu fico lá em cima o tempo todo? Mesmo dentro de uma gigai, minha reiatsu é facilmente percebida por sensores e isso pode dificultar minha vida agora. Por isso, deixo sempre uma gigai "autômata" lá em cima enquanto posso trabalhar aqui em baixo" O sorriso dele aumentou quando ela continuava olhando pra ele com a sobrancelha arqueada. "Venha, eu lhe levarei até o portal" Com suas sandálias estranhas, começa a caminhar em direção ao nada. Rangiku o acompanha, imaginando que seria uma caminhada rápida, porém percebeu após alguns minutos que já haviam se distanciado bastante do local onde estavam, tanto que nem mesmo enxergava mais a escada.

"Ainda falta muito?" Estava impaciente, com receio de desistir daquela loucura. Ele parou quase instantaneamente a pergunta dela.

"Não. Já chegamos" Rangiku olhou ao redor e não viu nada diferente de todo o local por onde andara ou até mesmo de onde haviam saído. Estranhou, mas não questionou, dizendo um baixo "que bom" que talvez ele nem tivesse ouvido. Ele então retira sua zanpakutou da bengala e aponta pra ela. "Preciso agora, que faça o sacrifício necessário para atravessar a Garganta. Afinal, temos livre acesso à Soul Society, mas ao Hueco Mundo é preciso pagar um preço Rangiku San. Quanto maior for o pagamento, e você terá de escolher ele e não eu, mas fácil e mais rápida será sua jornada" Ele fez uma pausa dramática. Ela teria notado se não estivesse tão tensa. "Coitado de Ichigo, Sado e Ishida. Eles não pagaram e quase ficaram presos por lá"

"Sacrificar algo?" Ela estava espantada, a voz saiu aguda. "Mas, é necessário mesmo?" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda apontando a zanpakutou pra ela. Ela pensou por um instante, então segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo e indicou pra ele onde deveria cortar, seu rosto era uma máscara de tristeza por ter que fazer aquilo.

Ele quase sorri. Então começa a tremer inteiro. Os olhos arregalados, depois apertados. Parece que ele está entrando em crise, quando de repente desaba no chão gargalhando. Rangiku fica olhando aquela cena entre assustada e curiosa. Não entendendo ainda o motivo do riso todo.

"Você acreditou!" Ele disse de repente, tentando se controlar e voltando a ficar em pé antes que ela fizesse algo com ele, mas ainda rindo muito. Ela estreitou os olhos colocando as mãos na cintura, quando ele com um gesto de sua zanpakutou abre uma garganta. O Riso some no mesmo instante. Muito sério, com os olhos escondidos, ele se vira para ela. "Cuidado. Não me faça dar notícias ruins para Toushirou-san"

"Vou voltar inteira" Ela diz muito séria também. O sorriso que tentou dar saiu trêmulo. Quando seus olhos se fixam naquela garganta, um arrepio gelado corre de sua espinha até a nuca e sente vontade de desistir, mas não o faz. Suspirando, adentra o portal que se fecha logo a seguir.

Não haveria palavras suficientes para explicar a sensação de estar no Hueco Mundo pela primeira vez. Era noite e uma lua minguante podia ser vista no céu totalmente negro. Sem estrelas. Ventava, seus cabelos balançavam àquela brisa que parecia lhe cortar por dentro. Um sentimento de vazio e desespero tomou conta de si. Levou a mão ao peito, e entreabriu os lábios para respirar melhor. A sensação era tão opressiva que achou que fosse desmaiar.

Dois toques em seu ombro.

"Venha comigo" A voz era gélida. Quase um ataque.

Rangiku se virou assustada, a opressão parecendo aumentar ainda mais quando viu quem era. Ulquiorra, um Arrankar de olhar meigo e ao mesmo tempo fúnebre e dono de uma voz que mais parecia o som da morte, estava diante dela. Instintivamente leva a mão ao contrário, como era de seu costume, ao cabo de sua zanpakutou. Ele nota o gesto. Uma ferida na alma a voz dele quando fala. "Não me faça repetir, mulher. Solte seu brinquedo e me acompanhe sem hesitar" Ao terminar, ele se vira, sem dar atenção a qualquer outro movimento que ela poderia fazer e começa a andar.

Rangiku, ainda chocada, fica observando ele andar por uns instantes antes de tentar segui-lo. A princípio parece que ele anda sem direção. Quando finalmente o alcança, a sensação dolorosa piorando a cada segundo em seu peito, pode avistar o Castelo Las Noches, de cima da gigantesca duna em que estavam. Parecia ser imenso de cima e causava uma sensação ainda mais opressora. Teve que conter a vontade de olhar para trás e voltar.

"Não há como voltar sozinha" Aquela voz dolorosa soou como uma faca entrando em seu peito lentamente. "Uma vez aqui, só pela vontade de um de nós, você retornará. Espero que seu amigoTaichou foragido tenha lhe passado essa informação, mulher" Ela engoliu em seco diante do fato de ele ter praticamente "lido" seus pensamentos. Depois, decidiu que devia provavelmente estar sendo imensamente transparente devido à tensão que sentia. Viu ele começar a descer a duna. Era interessante, pois ele andava devagar, mas mal movia areia por onde andava. Era um exímio controle de reiatsu que Rangiku estava longe de conseguir ter, já que não conseguia sequer controlar seus próprios sentimentos. Quase caiu várias vezes, afundando os pés na areia seca e acolchoada da duna. Demorou bastante até conseguir se concentrar e equilibrar-se, ficando alguns passos atrás de Ulquiorra. O castelo já parecia gigantesco de cima da Duna, agora ali de baixo, era ainda mais assustador. Quando chegam à porta, Rangiku tem o instinto de levantar o olhar, mas se arrepende em seguida. O castelo é imponente, gigantesco e causa pavor. As portas gigantes se abrem, no exato momento em que Rangiku baixa os olhos e há um corredor colossal à frente. Ulquiorra começa a andar pelo corredor longo e mal iluminado, mas Rangiku se mantinha parada diante da porta, ainda em choque por aquela arquitetura monumental. Ele apenas vira o rosto para ela e continua andando numa ordem silenciosa. Ela não ousou desobedecer, estava em terreno inimigo e caminhou até alcançá-lo. Alguns minutos depois, ele parou abruptamente.

"Fique aqui" Será que em algum momento conseguiria acostumar àquela voz sem sentir dor em cada letra pronunciada? Ele desapareceu de suas vistas quase imediatamente. E quase imediatamente Rangiku ouviu passos lentos vindos em sua direção. Era uma mulher, provavelmente uma Arrankar. Quando Rangiku a fitou ficou chocada. Ela não tinha rosto. Trazia nos braços estendidos, o que parecia ser uma veste branca com detalhes negros. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ouviu uma voz dentro de sua mente. "Vista. Aizen-sama a espera". Sem saber porquê, retira a roupa dos braços da mulher, e segura-a bem perto do peito, fitando-a com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que fazer. "Não se demore por favor" A voz diz novamente em sua mente e Rangiku se sobressalta, tamanha sua tensão. Depois de alguns segundos, começa a se despir e veste a nova roupa que lhe fora dada. Quando ergue o rosto novamente, a mulher já não está mais lá. Nem suas roupas antigas. Nem sua zanpakutou. Fica assustada a esse fato, mas não tem tempo de ter qualquer reação.

Um toque morno em seu ombro, causando uma sensação de calor humano agradável. Estava tão tensa e sentindo coisas tão ruins desde que chegara que quase agradece pela primeira sensação boa que tivera naquele lugar. Rangiku chegou a abrir os lábios, mas a mão começa a trazer seu ombro para traz, girando-a devagar para que ficasse de frente.

Logo, estava fitando os olhos meigos, simpáticos e castanhos de Aizen Sousuke.

• ──────────────────────── •

"Ficou maravilhosa em você, Rangiku Dono" A voz dele era seda pura, uma mostra de tranqüilidade como não se pode definir. Observou com um sorriso a expressão dela dividida entre querer retribuir seu sorriso e as sensações que o Hueco Mundo lhe traziam.

"Olá Aizen" A voz dela saiu fraca. O sorriso dele aumentou.

"Venha, esta aura de terror que sente logo desaparecerá. É a impressão que o Hueco Mundo impõe em quem jamais veio ao "inferno" antes" Ele a viu relaxar um pouco, mas muito pouco mesmo. Sabia o que se passava na mente dela, porque ela era muito transparente. Tinha certeza que já havia se perguntado o que estava fazendo ali mais de dez vezes em menos de dois minutos. "Permita-me caminhar ao seu lado apresentando meu Lar, enquanto pensa em 'o que estou fazendo aqui?'. Afinal, eu não esperava uma visita. Apenas uma visita"

Ela já não o fitava mais. Seus olhos percorriam o local, enquanto andavam lado a lado. "Eu não estava me perguntando isso" Ela às vezes era tão ingênua com ele. Ainda achava que podia esconder algo, quando a alma dela era tão transparente a ele como água. "O que espera de mim Aizen?"

"Eu espero que me diga o que a moveu até aqui... e sóbria" Ele sorri ao dizer isso. "Afinal, eu queria muito poder ver-lhe novamente, mas soube esperar que viesse até mim"

"Eu queria saber o motivo real que o fez ir até mim, por duas vezes..." Ela fez uma pequena pausa, sem fitá-lo. Ele estava se divertindo com o desconforto dela, porque era muito simples ela apenas fitá-lo e ser sincera, principalmente com ela mesma. "Quero saber o que quer de mim" Ele parou de andar e tocou o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, subindo o seu olhar ao dele. Fitou-a por um tempo, sorrindo.

"Viu? Eu não vou hipnotizar você. Agora, o que acha de começar a ser sincera com você mesma? Vou responder primeiro. Fui até você a primeira vez, por pura curiosidade. Você saberá o motivo em breve. E a segunda... Bem, não acho que aquilo foi uma visita, mas sim um flagra em seu momento de fraqueza"

"É isso?" Ele nota o tom levemente irritado "Você foi até mim por curiosidade?" Podia ver no rosto dela os muitos sentimentos que se misturavam, antes dela baixá-lo novamente. Sorriu. Percebia onde havia chegado. E rápido, mais rápido do que pensava.

"Sim, eu estava curioso quando lhe vi a primeira vez. E posso dizer que fiquei, surpreso com sua atitude. Não, supreso não..." Colocava a mão por detrás do pescoço dela, passando por baixo dos cabelos soltos, diretamente na pele de seu pescoço, dando um novo rumo à cabeça baixa dela. Trouxe seu corpo devagar para mais perto. Fitava-a intensamente ao falar. "Maravilhado". Podia sentir o coração descompassado dela através de sua expressão. Ia continuar falando, mas preferiu esperar até que ela falasse. Ela não o fez, permanecendo em silêncio, fitando-o, os braços ao longo do corpo. Não fizera nenhum gesto para se aproximar dele, nem tampouco para se afastar. Ele a solta delicadamente, ajeitando as vestes e dando um passo à frente. "Venha, creio que nosso jantar já esteja pronto"

"Jantar?" Ela parecia confusa com o fato de ele ter se afastado. "Nosso Jantar? V-você sabia que eu vinha?"

Ele sorri. Espera que com aquele sorriso, ela obtenha a resposta que queria. Ele continua andando por corredores belíssimos com ela ao seu lado. A princípio, era perceptível que tudo era de uma coloração única. Branco quartzo. Mas esse fator não tira a beleza de todas as molduras e obras por dentro daquele castelo imponente.

"Ainda prefere abdicar de sua real intenção?" Ele quebra o silêncio de alguns minutos entre ambos.

"Não..." Ele sentiu a insegurança e poderia jurar que em pensamento a frase completa seria _não sei. _Ele não iria insistir, não faz o seu gênero.

Adentraram um salão de proporções grandiosas, quase colossais. Era o tipo de ambiente projetado para causar um sentimento de inferioridade. Qualquer um ali se sentia pequeno no ambiente, minúsculo diante da grandeza de uma criação única. No centro, uma mesa longa. Bastante longa com cadeiras belíssimas adornando-a. Ele estava achando graça do rosto perplexo dela ao observar o local. A perplexidade aumentou quando chegaram próximos a ponta da mesa, e ele lhe ofereceu o lugar que seria destinado ao anfitrião. Achou que ela fosse dizer-lhe algo, mas ela apenas sentou-se em silêncio. Ele passa por traz da cadeira dela, sentando-se à sua direita. Mal termina esse ato e diversos Arrankares começam a servir as refeições. Servem cerca de um metro ao longo da mesa, tendo muitos tipos de pratos diferentes. Um exagero.

"Espero que em algum momento, eu possa ter acertado o seu gosto" Ele diz com bom humor. Ao dizer isso, vê pela primeira vez um sorriso sincero vindo dela. Gostaria de saber o que havia demais num sorriso para lhe deixar tão feliz.

"Eu gostei de tudo" Ela diz simplesmente, olhando assustada para tantos pratos diferentes e a mesa tão bem arrumada. Com um gesto simples dele, seus servos começam a servir. Ele aguarda pacientemente, assim como ela que eles o façam e saiam em seguida.

"O que espera?" Ele diz de repente, pegando os talheres.

"O que eu espero?" Ela repetiu a pergunta sem jeito, ficou meio corada.

"Não esperava nada quando veio aqui?" Ela estava com as mãos no colo, mas fitava-o abertamente, e com uma voz firme, que ele mesmo não esperava, respondeu.

"Eu esperava encontrar respostas..." Ele sente a tensão dela, mas não poderia desfazer seus bloqueios se ela não quisesse.

"Então, faça as perguntas corretas" Ele segurava seus talheres, mas cavalheiramente esperava por ela, que mantinha as mãos no colo. Ela notou isso, e um pouco nervosa, pegou os talheres com pressa demais. Os mesmos caíram na mesa, fazendo um barulho que ecoou pelo ambiente espaçoso. Ela os pegou de novo com mais cuidado, muito vermelha. O "desculpe" dela foi muito baixo, ele quase não ouviu. Levou uma das mãos à dela, segurando e acariciando de leve.

"Lembre-se com quem está. Não a lenda que fizeram de mim. Eu não vou fazer mal algum a você" Ele soltou a mão dela, e ergueu até seu rosto, acariciando de leve, antes de voltar a atenção a seu prato. Ele não estava olhando pra ela, mas sabia que ela havia sorrido sem jeito, e começara a comer devagar. Sabia também que ela estava tentando achar as palavras corretas para falar com ele. Ele não pretendia forçá-la a falar, e comia também devagar ao lado dela, sem se importar com a hora ou tempo. Ela comeu pouco, estava nervosa e ele podia entender. Observou-a depositar os talheres com cuidado no prato, voltando às mãos ao colo.

"Estava uma delícia. Obrigada" Ele sorriu. Mas não era apenas pelo agradecimento dela, ou por sua educação contida. Havia mais alguém na sala que ele podia divisar, mas não ela. Seria uma situação interessante, e levantou-se devagar, fazendo um gesto gentil para que ela permanecesse em seu lugar.

"Que bom que virá juntar-se a nós..." Ele fez uma pausa calma. "Ichimaru"

Não havia palavras suficientes no dicionário para descrever a expressão do rosto dela, ao ouvir aquele nome.

• ──────────────────────── •

"_Silence is all we have to give and  
The memories of a life I wished__ we lived.  
I remember me, I remember you walking away"³_

. **Lifehouse** .

"Sousuke" Ele aproximava-se a passos calmos. Trajava sua roupa de administrador do Hueco Mundo. Branca com detalhes negros, como as que ela usava. O cabo de sua Zanpakutou podia ser visto na altura de seu peitoral, bem ao meio dele na posição vertical, demonstrando que estava guardada dentro de seu sobretudo. "Pensei que gostaria de tornar isto particular e não me convidar à mesa" Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso irônico, como as suas palavras. "Rangiku-san" Cumprimentou-a também de forma irônica.

Rangiku estava pretificada. Olhava para Aizen com os olhos muito abertos. As pupilas muito pequenas deixavam a íris azul sobressalentes, um pouco mais escuras devido à parca iluminação do local. Ouvira ele dizer aquele nome como se ele estivesse chamando alguém morto de volta à vida. Para ela, era exatamente desta forma que via àquilo. Então, muito lentamente, seu olhar mudou de direção, indo até Gin surgindo das sombras. Aquela voz alcançou-a e a sensação era de que uma cobra tinha se enrolado em seu corpo e estivesse esmagando todos os seus ossos. Tinha dificuldade em respirar. A presença dele lá, apenas aumentava sua tensão, e fora como um balde de água fria. A realidade alcançou-a com uma velocidade que lhe fez faltar o ar. É obvio que nenhuns dos dois homens ali naquele salão faziam nada por acaso. Lutava contra todos os seus sentimentos, para dar tempo da razão montar o quebra cabeça em sua mente.

"Olá, Gin..." Ela o chamara pelo nome. Não era assim que deveria dirigir-se a ele. Assim como não era assim que deveria agir como tenente do Gotei X, jantando calmamente na casa do inimigo. Engole em seco, ainda fitando aquele rosto familiar e doloroso sem piscar. Não viu o olhar de Aizen para seus servos, pedindo para que a sobremesa fosse servida aos três. Aquele olhar fora uma ordem, e muito rapidamente, havia um prato com um doce apetitoso em sua frente.

"Creio que não se importe que esta conversa transcenda o limite de apenas dois" Aizen disse, saboreando sua sobremesa calmamente. Ela mal o ouviu, ainda em choque com a presença inesperada de Gin. Este permaneceu por um tempo com os olhos fechados, como de costume e sorrindo daquela forma assustadora, até que voltou o rosto para Rangiku, inclinando um pouco o pescoço.

"Hum. É meio estranho receber alguém da Sereitei aqui de livre e espontânea vontade. Tem certeza de que não nos está espionando?" Ele mantinha aquele irritante tom de deboche. Enfiou uma colher com um pedaço daquela sobremesa na boca e seu rosto moldou-se em uma face indagadora que parecia procurar uma resposta para um questionamento muito importante. Quando ele retirou a colher da boca, falou numa pequena exaltação de espanto irônico. "Ahhh não. Você não seria enviada aqui para isto. Logo você" E então riu. O som ecoando pelo salão.

Aquele som fez algo romper-se dentro dela. Como se sua alma estivesse se partindo lentamente em muitos pedaços. Agradecia o fato de permanecer com as mãos no colo, assim nenhum dos dois poderia ver que estava tremendo. Sua sobremesa estava intacta no prato e continuaria assim, já que sentia um nó formando na garganta. Ouvi-lo tão debochado, irônico e rindo dela, doeu. Pensara ingenuamente que Gin não poderia magoá-la mais do que já fizera. Estava enganada. Sentiu uma vontade desesperada de ir embora, mas sabe que só pode fazê-lo quando um dos dois assim o desejar. Fica em silêncio, lutando contra a tristeza infinita que começa a consumi-la. Já não sustenta olhar nenhum.

"Imagino que esta forma de agir, não caiba a nenhum dos dois" Aizen diz, se manifestando após alguns minutos de silêncio. "Sou o único que mostra a real face?" O sorriso de Gin morreu. Rangiku continuou em silêncio, de olhos baixos.

"Irritante, minha sobremesa ficou quente" Foi o comentário abstrato na voz de Gin que fez Rangiku erguer o olhar e deparar com os olhos dele fitando-a profundamente. Ficou chocada, ele raramente abria os olhos, e aquele olhar era assustador. Mas logo ele fecha-o, sorrindo de forma peculiar. Seu rosto se volta em direção a Aizen quando fala novamente. "Nunca reclamou de minha máscara, Sousuke, será que o motivo é o que estou pensando?"

Rangiku sentia a cabeça zunindo, as mãos ainda tremiam muito em seu colo, agora cruzadas. Apertava tanto uma mão à outra, que os meios de seus dedos estavam brancos. Aquela cena lhe parecia surreal e de repente sentiu necessidade de beber algo. Forte. Entretanto a única bebida na mesa era vinho. Sem pensar, levanta os olhos para Aizen.

"Poderia me servir uma taça de vinho?" Sua voz era fraca e baixa, mas ele ouviu, acenando com um gesto de cabeça. Ele olhou de forma branda para Gin, enquanto se levantava pegando a garrafa de vinho.

"Não, Gin. Não tenho motivos, ou tenho?" Sem que houvesse qualquer força aplicada, ele retira a rolha e serve duas taças de formato bonito, dignas do jantar que oferecera. Caminha na direção da cadeira onde Gin está. Seu braço passa entre o rosto e o ombro de Gin quando ele repousa a taça sobre a mesa a sua frente. "Eu tenho meus motivos e sei o que pedi, mas não pelo motivo que espera que seja ou pensa que pudesse ser. Ou, devo mudar meus pensamentos?" Ele deposita a outra taça em frente a Rangiku, dando a volta por trás de sua cadeira para seu lugar, sentando-se e sorrindo calmamente. "Rangiku-san, não se detenha por causa de Gin. Afinal, não parecia que tinha algo a deixar excluso de uma conversa aberta. Mas a deixo à vontade para que peça uma conversa a sós se desejar"

Observando a taça que Aizen lhe serviu, Rangiku não sabe o que dizer. Seus sentimentos ainda estão atrapalhados, o choque ainda correndo por sua veia ao ver Gin ali sentado, observando-a de forma cínica e distante. Segura sua taça de forma trêmula e leva a boca, sorvendo um gole um pouco maior que o aceitável num jantar daquele porte. Pelo canto dos olhos abertos, observa Gin se levantar e retirar-se do local da mesma forma silenciosa que chegara. Sem um aceno, uma palavra sequer. Observa as costas dele se afastando e um sorriso muito triste dança em seus lábios Aquela cena parecia até mesmo familiar. Já o havia visto partir assim tantas vezes, que achava que chegara a se acostumar, muito embora seu coração estivesse apertado e mesmo depois do vinho, a garganta estivesse seca.

"Espero que não tenha retirado a boa impressão que ele tenha lhe causado até agora, afinal estou presente"

Boa impressão? Gin alguma vez causara nela boa impressão? Talvez sim, no início. Quando havia amizade. Quando ela achava que havia amizade, pois hoje já não saberia mais dizer se tudo que viveram era verdade, muito embora desejasse do fundo do coração que fosse. Que houvesse alguma coisa que os ligasse, mesmo que fosse no passado.

"Não se preocupe com o que penso sobre Gin..." Ela limitou-se a dizer, deixando a taça de vinho de lado, o que tinha bebido já era suficiente para dissipar um pouco a sensação ruim que a presença dele lhe deixara.

"Não me preocupa o que não me atinge" Ele respondeu quase imediatamente. "O que pensa sobre ele é algo que tenho certeza não é ruim. Apenas pedi para levar em conta um fator extra" Ele recostou melhor na cadeira, sorrindo, antes de continuar. "O que me leva a pensar é porque você prefere ficar em silêncio a fazer as perguntas? Afinal, eu poderia responder a cada uma delas sem que você precisasse perguntar. Ou poderia dizer justamente o que você quer ouvir, pois sei qual é a pergunta, mas porque eu tiraria seu livre arbítrio de escolher se esconder de mim?

"Eu já fiz as perguntas..." Disse, a voz fraca. Estava confusa, principalmente agora. Sabe que na verdade nem ela sabia dizer o que estava fazendo ali, sendo que curiosidade e vontade de resolver os conflitos internos não eram motivos bastante razoáveis para estar no Hueco Mundo. "Mas você acha que não a fiz de forma correta"

"Acha mesmo então que quer fazer as perguntas certas? Ou ficou repentinamente com medo do poder da resposta correta? Afinal, sinto como se estivesse numa situação de ambigüidade e quase me comovo quando percebo que quer tanto uma resposta, mas sabe do quanto terá de abdicar para aceitá-la"

Era óbvio que tinha medo da resposta. Medo do que estava sentindo. Medo das conseqüências, de tudo que precisaria abdicar, de tudo que teria que lutar contra. Será que valia a pena? Suspirou profundamente, cruzando os braços abaixo dos seios, e disse, sabendo que ele não gostaria da forma que formularia sua pergunta.

"O que você pretende Aizen? Comigo? Ou melhor para mim? Estou dentro dos seus planos por que motivo? Em que lhe posso ser útil?" As palavras saíram rápidas, como se quisesse acabar logo com a angustia.

Ele sentava-se imponente, apesar de não estar na cadeira principal da mesa. Sua mão, como a de um maestro que organiza uma orquestra, faz um movimento simples para baixo. Um rasgo no espaço/tempo cruza uma linha negra. Como se fosse uma boca com dentes quadrados, o portal para a Garganta se abre e ele sorri de olhos fechados com a cabeça para cima sem a olhar.

"Sua visita, tinha um propósito diferente quando a colocou como prioridade, e não o que lhe convergeu há pouco tempo. É, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma... Umas perguntas bem complexas, mas de fácil resposta, afinal, não responderão a sua real questão, que desapareceu depois de seu susto. Os meus planos não envolvem você em parte alguma. Me decepciona que ache que eu planejo, maquino ou me divirto jogando assim. Gosto do jogo, mas apenas quanto tenho previsões de grandes ganhos por jogar eles. Você não é um prêmio. Bem... temo que sua pergunta tenha sido elaborada de forma a apenas sanar seu contratempo..."

Repentinamente, Urahara sai andando de dentro da Garganta. Neste mesmo momento, Aizen se levanta, caminhando para longe da mesa e de Rangiku, devagar, a passos demorados. Rangiku fica olhando para a cena sem entender, os olhos muito abertos.

"Desapareça Kyouka Suigetsu" A forma de Urahara começa a se desfazer até que fica apenas uma Zanpakutou ao chão, caida sem sua bainha. "Eu apenas esperei que você procurasse o meio mais óbvio de me achar e enquanto esperava, pedi a Urahara que me avisasse quando sentisse sua aproximação. Ele não permitiu que eu estivesse dentro de seu espaço alternativo imune, mas eu fiz um acordo com ele irrecusável para que pelo menos ele permitisse que de alguma forma, eu a encaminhasse para cá, já que era de sua vontade. Não achou as atitudes de Kisuke San estranhas?" Ele falava sem olhar para ela, quase saindo do salão. "Este portal, levará ao Mundo Real. Sua zanpakutou lhe será entregue quando você deixar a Garganta. Tenha seu tempo agora e pense melhor sobre o que realmente quer saber de mim. Ou comigo. Eu lhe procurarei da próxima vez. Tenha uma boa noite, Rangiku San" Ao terminar de falar, estava prestes a entrar por uma porta à sua esquerda e o faz. Seus servos vêm em sua direção e devagar começam a retirara a mesa, sem tocar nos pratos ou taças ou talheres que ainda estão à frente de Rangiku. Nenhum deles sequer a olha, ou toca, ao contrário, evitam até mesmo passar perto dela. A Garganta permanece aberta ao seu lado, enquanto olhava o local vazio por onde ele partira. Chegara ali cheia de dúvidas, mas partiria de um modo ainda pior. Levanta-se e caminha lentamente até chegar à garganta. Se vira, olhando uma ultima vez para aquele lugar e então atravessa o portal sem olhar pra traz. Assim que toca o chão de Karakura, suas vestes já eram negras, a faixa de tenente no braço esquerdo e sua zanpakutou na bainha. Olhou para o céu estrelado, e ficou ainda por muito tempo observando a lua, antes de voltar para a Sereitei.

* * *

• continua •

* * *

Título do capítulo inspirado na música _Who Knew_ – **Pink: **_Quem saberia?_

¹ Trecho da música _Bleed _- **Evanescence**:

_Não é o que parece  
Não é o que está pensando  
__Eu devo estar sonhando.  
É apenas em minha mente,  
Não vida real  
Não, eu devo estar sonhando_

² Trecho da música _The Closest Thing to Crazy _- **Katie Melua**:

_Isto é o mais perto da loucura que eu já soube,  
Eu nunca fui louca sozinha...  
E agora eu sei que há uma ligação entre os dois,  
Estar perto da loucura e estar perto de você_

³ Trecho da música _Walking Away _- **Life House**:

_Silêncio é tudo que temos a dar  
As memórias de uma vida que desejei termos vivido  
Eu lembro de mim, eu lembro de você indo embora_


End file.
